Who You Gonna Call? Kim Possible!
by Miss Maggie
Summary: Kim Possible meets the Ghostbusters. A short story crossover.


Kim Possible knew that she was definitely wasn't in Middleton anymore. The teenaged crime fighter should have been back home, preparing the last of her packing for college, which was beginning in less than two weeks. 

But no, instead the redhead appeared to be in some sort of abandoned hotel or warehouse, and by the look of things, it was dark and dreary; nothing at all like her family's recently reconstructed home.

Powering on her trusted wristwatch kimmunicator, Kim forcefully pressed the button that would give her immediate contact with her tech guru, Wade. He would know what the sitch was here.

"Wade? What's going on?" she called into the tiny screen.

The screen remained dark.

"Wade, this isn't funny! It's one freakishly weird stich here, and I need details!" Kim yelled louder, hoping that maybe Wade could hear her that way.

Still nothing.

Frustrated, Kim decided to steady herself and get a grasp on her new location, and maybe figure out where the heck she was. She raced over to the window and looked out.

A skyline greeted her, as did the familiar image of Times Square. Only, instead of the bright, bustling Times Square she helped save just last month, this one was dirty and full of seedy-looking business.

_New York City? I'm in New York City in what appears to be at least a few decades ago._

At least this strengthened her opinion that she was not in a warehouse, like she first thought, or even an abandoned hotel. It actually appeared to be the …attic of an apartment complex nearby, if the people coming in and out several floors below were anything to judge by.

Suddenly, there was a strange sensation, and it felt like ice was crawling up Kim's back. Kim turned around, and saw…. That was ….a blob of goo.

Er, rather a gooey looking beast like thing.

"What is this thing?" cried Kim as she leapt back and settled into a fighting pose, ready to go. "Whatever it is, I know sixteen kinds of kung-fu. Bring it on."

Kim leapt forward, kicking at the gooey green slimy …thing. Her shoe came back covered in goo, and Kim was silently grateful she'd worn the long brown cargo pants today instead of the shorts.

"Ewwwww," she said, shuddering. "Okay, Plan B."

Kim fired up her kimmunicator one last time. "Hey, Wade? Can you hear me, and do you have a Plan B for me?"

The screen stayed frustratingly dark. "Oh, this is stupid!"

Annoyed beyond belief, Kim smacked the kimmunicator on her wrist.

It flashed to life.

"Wade! Wade! What's the sitch here? Something is ferociously out of place!"

The boy genius appeared on the screen, looking slightly frazzled, typing away madly on his keyboard. "Well, Kim, it looks like another dimension twist. Do you remember that old movie from the eighties about people who fought ghosts and dealt with the paranormal, called_Ghostbusters_?"

"So, I'm in the movie?" asked Kim. "Great, I always wanted to be in a freaky old comedy."

"Not exactly," corrected Wade. "I think you're actually within the world. An alternate dimension."

"Their world-world? Wow, Drakken's devices are getting good if they could cause something like this! Can you get me out of here and back to Middleton, Wade? I have college to get to! And I'm covered in gross ghost goo," she snarled. Kim's temper was flaring up quickly.

Wade sighed through the screen. "I'm working on it, but a solution could take a few days. And, Kim?"

"What, Wade?" she asked, biting back another snarl.

"You're not the only one stuck in that world. My sources are indicating that Ron, Rufus, Shego, and Drakken are all stuck in there, too!" Wade ducked back from the screen, bracing himself for Kim's reaction.

"Ron! Where's Ron? Is he okay? Rufus, too?"

Wade nodded. "The data is showing that they're all okay, but you need to find them while I'm working on a way to get you all back here. I'm surprised that the kimmunicator is even working!"

"It wasn't, until I hit it," muttered Kim.

Wade gaped slightly at Kim through the screen. "You hit the kimmunicator?"

"Well, I didn't do it on purpose," she defended, looking sheepish.

"Anyway, your best bet is to probably find the Ghostbusters team. I think what brought you here was actually paranormal in nature, and not a Drakken thing," said Wade. "Look for their converted firehouse office, Kim."

"This is one weird sitch. We're all stranded in 1980's New York City with ghosts!"

Kim bristled as she felt the familiar icy sensation settle along her back again, and she braced herself, knowing that that ghost was back, whatever it was. Freaky mad scientists she could deal with, but the paranormal was a whole new sitch.

"Oh, Wade, I gotta go," she said quickly into the kimmunicator. "It looks like that ghosty thingy is back."

Kim turned off her kimmunicator and faced the green goo thing again. "Anything is possible for a Possible... Including battling paranormal …things. I think."

She braced herself and prepared to go for round 2.

Ron, meanwhile, was running for his life just a floor below in this suspiciously haunted apartment complex.

"KP, there's some big scary ghosty thing here. A little help please?" asked Ron, running for his life, with Rufus tucked safely into his pocket.

A blast sounded from behind, and the ghost was quickly stunned.

"Thanks, Kim," said Ron as he turned around to face his girlfriend. "Hey wait! You're not KP!"

A door clicked open just as Ron was trying to figure out what the heck was going on, and out came Kim, hot on the trail of the same green ghost that was bothering her earlier. She appeared to be trying to lure it outside.

"Come here, ghosty, you don't scare me, although I really wish Wade had told me how to handle this things," she muttered under her breath. Looking up, she was greeted by shocked face of Ron.

"Ron!" she yelled. "You're here!" Kim felt the beginnings of a smile creep upon her face, then remembered she had a ghost on her heels. "Right, head in the game."

The group of four that had just trapped the ghost that was bothering Ron, sharply turned toward the latest disturbance.

"What the--!" said the first one. He readied his blaster.

"It appears to be a girl. She's taking the creature on by herself," responded the second.

"She's holding her own," remarked the first, "Looks pretty good doing it, too."

"She won't be able to contain the being without a blaster or traps, though," commented the second. "We need to step in and take care of this."

"Let's do our job then," agreed the third person in the group. He stepped forward, his blaster at the ready.

She turned around, ready to taunt the ghost some more, only to see a man step in her way.

"Let me handle this, miss," he said. With a point and a click, the green gooey ghost was contained. "Egon, the trap!"

The second man, now known as Egon, quickly readied the trap, and within moments, he paranormal creature was contained.

"You're the Ghostbusters, I take it," remarked Kim dryly as she began trying to wipe green goo off of her pants leg. "I'm afraid what we're gonna say is ferociously weird."

"Kim, what exactly is going on?" asked Ron, who was still standing nearby, idly examining the traps. One hand leaned forward to touch.

"No!" cried five voices, and Kim forcibly dragged Ron back about six feet. "What have we said about the touching, Ron?" she replied with a sigh.

"Don't touch weird paranormal object that could release unnecessary havoc and destruction," replied Ron cautiously.

"Right," Kim frowned. "Well, I'm Kim, and that here is my boyfriend, Ron. I think we're going to need your help."

"Well, I'm Peter Venkman," said the first man, "and these here is my associates, Ray, Egon, and Winston. Let's see what we can do, okay?"

Kim had reluctantly handed her kimmunicator over to Egon, the Ghostbuster's resident tech guru, in the hopes that the two of them could work out some kind of way to make things right. Considering how Wade had started out by marveling over the blaster containment system, the two of them were now involved in a deep geek conversation.

On her left, Ray and Ron were in a similarly geeky conversation, this one about the Star Wars series of movies.

Ray gushed, "You mean there's going to be a new set of sequels in about ten years? Amazing!"

"Yeah, but don't get your hopes too high, 'cause they kinda stink. Well, except for the third one maybe, everyone said the first two should have been like that!" added Ron.

Kim turned to her right. "So, how did you get involved in this line of work?"

"It was mostly because the pay was steady," admitted Winston. "Although you got to admit that it's one of the more unusual jobs out there."

Kim nodded, and let the conversation lapse into silence as they sped back in the ECTO-1. Letting her gaze drift out of the front window, she saw a familiar flash of green and blue that made her freeze.

"Shego!" Kim pointed out the window. "And Drakken, too. Ron, do you see them?"

Ron pulled himself away from his conversation and looked out the window. "Oh, yeah. That's definitely them. We're going to have to talk to them, aren't we?"

"Ron!"

The ECTO-1 squealed to a stop.

Shego was out in full force, her green glow powers beating on what appeared to be yet another paranormal being. Drakken was settled behind her, and the pansy had returned onto his face with great gusto.

"Stupid ghosts, I don't need to deal with this right now! Drakken, what have I said about your latest stupid schemes?" Shego growled as she kept firing.

"Shego! My plan was supposed to be foolproof," defended Drakken, slightly abashed. "The scroll said that summoning this creature would get rid of this stupid flower mutation!"

Shego rolled her eyes. "And once again, you forgot to read about the part that said we'd get sucked into some wacko alternate dimension, huh?"

"How was I supposed to know the fine print was going to be such a doozy?" defended the scientist. "Ancient scrolls tend not to come with legible fine print!"

"Oh, whatever! Let's just get going, I think this ghost learned its lesson," snapped Shego, her patience at the breaking point.

The ECTO-1 pulled up just as Shego was lowering her hands. A door opened, and Kim Possible squeezed herself out onto the sidewalk.

"Shego! Drakken!" shouted Kim as she ran to the two. "Did you find a ghost, too?"

"No, Princess, Dr. D. and I were just hanging out here for no good reason," quipped back the dark-haired former henchwoman. "Especially after his latest bird-brained idea."

"It was supposed to fix my mutation, get rid of it completely!" yelled Drakken, who was busily plucking pansy petals out of his head. "I can't be some stupid pansy forever!"

"I thought we decided it was a marigold," corrected Ron as he settled into place next to Kim.

"Whatever!" declared Drakken. "I just want it gone!"

The ghost, momentarily forgotten, decided to make a break for freedom in the ensuing chaos. Shego noticed immediately, and set the glow on again.

"As much as I adore talking to the princess and her buffoon," said Shego, "we do have more pressing things to worry about."

Without fail, the Ghostbusters appeared on the scene, and the ghost was successfully contained.

"That's pretty cool, the ghost thingama capture thing." Ron eyed it curiously.

Rufus, who had been sleeping in his pocket the whole time, finally decided to stick his head out and see what was going on. "Hnk. Ghosts." He disappeared back into Ron's pocket, clearly unfazed by the latest development.

"So, Kimmie, who are these guys and what's with the doofy gear of theirs?"

"I think we all need to get back and talk about some things," decided Kim. "I think we've got a serious sitch here!"

"Girl's got a point. Let's go," said Winston thoughtfully.

With no further disruptions, the ECTO-1 pulled to a stop in front of the firehouse, and all of its slightly squished passengers climbed out and settled into the firehouse that served as the office and living quarters for the members of Ghostbusters.

Janine Melnitz, their secretary, was sitting at her desk, paging through a magazine. "Back already?" she quipped, carefully turning a page. "I thought you said there would be easy Class 3 ghosts to excise? What took so long?"

"If you hadn't noticed, we've got some other problems instead," replied Peter dryly. "Visitors."

"And they're a long way from home," added Ray. "So we need to help them out."

Kim wandered in just then, getting a good look at the other redhead's rather interesting choice in attire. She resisted the urge to shudder at the fashion sense from nearly thirty years prior.

"So, have you always had this green glow?" asked Egon curiously. "It seems to act like our blaster guns and proton packs, although I'm detecting normal EKG readings. You should definitely be possessed by something."

Shego glared at the nerdy looking blonde. "The green glow comes standard. Back off before I demonstrate how standard it is."

"Shego…" said Kim warningly.

"The guy's looking to put me up with all kinds of wires and tubes and study me! There's a no cloning clause already, maybe I should make it no experimentation at all clause," she snarled, settling into a seat.

"So, what's the stich?" decided Kim instead, settling into a seat next to Ron, well away from Shego. "Any word on the demon ghost thing that brought us here?"

In the kitchen, Rufus was eying the green gooey Slimer suspiciously. After all, he did look a bit like the creatures that were bothering his friends earlier.

Slimer muttered something even Rufus couldn't understand, before floating into the fridge and rolling out a wheel of cheese.

"Cheese!" agreed Rufus happily. Maybe they could be friends after all.

Slimer showed his affection by hugging the naked mole rat, effectively covering him entirely in slime.

"Hnk. Goo," warbled Rufus. Okay, maybe not.

"So basically, in order for things to get back to normal, we need to catch this creature, blast him with this gear of yours, and after trapping him, we should be able to get back to our own home?" Kim tapped her fingers on the arm of the sofa.

"Theoretically, yes," agreed Egon.

"We're the professionals, though," said Peter. "We need to be the ones putting the ghost away."

"What about my pansies?" asked Drakken.

"Marigolds," corrected Ron and Kim simultaneously.

"Jinx, owe me a soda," said Kim.

Ron snapped his fingers and make an imaginary tally in the air. "That's a thousand sodas for you, and zero for me."

Kim patted her boyfriend's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll share."

"I hate to break up this touching moment," said Shego with a tone that indicated otherwise, "but what about the flowers?"

Ron snapped his fingers. "Well, they beat alien super techy stuff last time, so maybe they'd be good at this too!"

"Well, it's worth a try," decided Drakken. "Shego has her green glow, too."

"We can assist with the blaster packs," said Winston.

"Then I get to use a blaster too, please and thank you," added Kim, "and Ron can act as the distraction that will throw the trap. We'll show this ghost who's boss!"

"Are you sure you can use one of these packs?" asked Peter skeptically. "They're not for just anyone, and we don't want you doing anything dangerous."

"Check the motto – I can do anything!" Kim shot back, her eyes narrowing. "Let me borrow a pack."

The steely determination had the Ghostbusters agreeing to loan her a pack with no further argument.

They were back in the attic of the haunted apartment building, where this whole saga began. Ron, the token distraction had gone first, clutching the trap in his hands tightly. Rufus was perched on his shoulder, and together they went to draw out the ghost.

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts," declared Ron.

A loud bang from nearby had both of them jumping up in the air several feet.

"Well, actually, I am," he corrected with a nervous chuckle, "but that doesn't sound nearly as cool."

Following behind came Shego, Drakken, and Kim. Right behind were the Ghostbusters, who had reluctantly agreed to form the rear, only after Kim had pointed out that the portal might open suddenly, and they needed to be in the front to get in it quickly.

Ron came sprinting back to Kim, his face paler than usual. "Kim! Kim! I found our friend, and he's looking majorly tweaked!"

Kim narrowed her eyes and aimed the blaster. Drakken pulled the door open, and together, the three aimed their respective weapons at the ghost.

After the initial attack, the smoke cleared, revealing the ghost's original form as that of a ten foot tall Lil' Diablo toy.

"KP! I knew those things were bad news, and this is even further proof!" shouted Ron. He pointed at the menacing spiritual form of the toy.

"Ron," grumbled Kim through her teeth. "So not the time for this."

"Oh right, sorry." Ron ducked back behind the main offensive line.

"Again!" another wave of blaster-flower-glow attacks hit the toy ghost fiercely. This time, the Ghostbusters joined in with their packs. It looked to be going down for the count well enough.

"Ron! The trap!" shouted Kim.

Ron quickly moved back to the front to spread the trap, only to trip over his feet, causing his belt to loosen and his pants of fall around his ankles. The trap fell from his hands, and it thudded to the ground near the Lil' Diablo ghost.

"Even in alternate dimensions, I still lose my pants? Geez!" whined Ron as he struggled to stand up while putting his pants on at the same time. "Rufus, hit it!"

As Ron was still dealing with his pants problem, Rufus quickly leapt on the foot pedal that activated the trap at the blond's verbal cue.

Sure enough, as soon as the Lil' Diablo ghost was sucked into the trap, the portal opened, and the five members of the Kim Possible universe prepared to leap through it quickly. Kim turned around to face the Ghostbusters first.

"Thank you, for everything!" she said in a rush. "It meant a lot, and I promise I won't complain about your movie anymore. This paranormal stuff isn't so bad."

"No time for speeches, pumpkin," interrupted Shego, grabbing her arm. "We've gotta move!"

"It's already closing, KP!"

With a bang, they quickly jumped into the opened portal, barely squeezing through before it closed.

"So, are we back?" asked Kim cautiously, opening her eyes.

It appeared they had landed back in the Middleton High School gym. The Middleton Mad Dogs banner was propped along one of the walls, welcoming students for the first day of school.

"I didn't expect to be back at Middleton High this soon," joked Ron.

"Hey, did the mutation go away?" asked Shego suddenly. "I mean, that's what got us into this whole harebrained mess in the first place!"

On cue, flower petals appeared around Drakken's face. He could only scowl glumly.

"Guess not."


End file.
